


“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/F, Post-Reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Hammer reflects on her and Sparrow's relationship now that she's Queen.
Relationships: Hammer (Fable)/Hero of Bowerstone
Kudos: 13





	“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

“Oh, sorry. Was gettin’ a bit stuffy in there.” Hammer leaned against the castle railing and watched her friend come to meet her. The night breeze was cool and the garden was open; the ball had made the air inside the castle heat up just enough to be uncomfortable, though no one else seemed to mind. Hammer had just stepped out for a moment, not thinking she’d be missed for long.  


“You missed the Mazurka, I was hoping you’d dance with me for that one. You sure you’re all right?” Sparrow looked up at her, concerned. “Did something happen?”

“No, no, it’s nothing.” Hammer looked out to the castle garden; most of the flowers were not in bloom, and the night made it look as though they were sleeping. 

Sparrow looked out to the garden too– _her_ garden now– and accepted Hammer’s answer, even though she suspected her to be lying.

They stood like that for a little while, arms touching and air silent other than the rustle of the castle’s activity, getting lost in their own thoughts of the day. Sparrow was still wearing her new crown, it fitting beautifully on her head as though it was made for her—which it probably was, Hammer realized. Regardless, the most it could do was complement her already stunning face; Sparrow’s face, scars and all, was more beautiful than all the jewels in the world–-at least to Hammer. And if anyone said differently she’d be sure to give them their own set of disfigurements to pick at.

After realizing her gaze had shifted to the Queen’s visage, and that she’d been staring dazedly for quite a bit, Hammer spoke. “Everything’s different now. You’re a _queen_ and I’m—well, we’re both still Heroes. It’s just funny, thinking about it all, everything we’ve been through. And now we’re here.“ They had been close before their triumph over Lucien, and even remained so after Hammer’s journey up north. She’d come back to attend Sparrow’s coronation, and though the pair greeted each other with blissful smiles and tender embraces, Hammer couldn’t help but feel as though they had drifted somewhat—it was just _different_. 

Sparrow had lots of new things to worry about, like _ruling a country_ , and Hammer did too, even if less glamorous. She knew she still loved her more than anything, and was confident Sparrow would say still loved her as much as the first day she told her, but seeing Sparrow deal with _her_ people, to put on a regal face and hand out decrees like it was already second nature to her— Hammer worried if this would be the end of them. She had to go back to the monks soon, and she feared the landscape wouldn't be the only growing distance between them once she left.

Sparrow seemed to muse about her words for a few seconds, still looking out to the garden. “Yes, a lot has changed. But I think it’s going to be better now,” she said, and smiled up at her companion. “You’re still the same Hammer. And I may have this now,” she pointed up to her crown and shrugged, “but I’m still the same Sparrow, believe it or not.”

Hammer smiled and shook her head, but decided not to argue. Sparrow _had_ changed, but Hammer was likely the only one in the world who could truly see it. “Guess this means we can’t go on any more adventures. Wonder if the bandit population will be able to handle the surplus?” 

The Queen laughed, putting a hand to her mouth. “I’m sure Albion will manage. Besides, I don’t think bandits... _multiply_ quite the same way other creatures do.”

Hammer exhaled through her nose and smiled again, eyes going back to the garden and beyond. “Yeah. They’ll manage without us.”


End file.
